The invention relates to liquid crystal display modules, and in particular, to liquid crystal display modules comprising a frame with an elastic arm for holding a liquid crystal panel thereof.
In a liquid crystal display module, a frame often comprises an elastic mechanism to hold a liquid crystal panel therein. Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, a conventional frame 10 comprises a plurality of elastic mechanisms 11 at its sidewall. Although the elasticity of the elastic mechanisms is good, a mold for manufacturing the frame 10 is complicated, and the frame 10 is difficult to manufacture. Additionally, if a portion, connecting the elastic mechanism and the sidewall, is overly thin, it may be broken. Conversely, if the portion is overly thick, its elasticity may suffer.
Referring to FIGS. 2a-2b, another conventional frame 20 comprises a plurality of elastic arms 21 at its sidewall. When a liquid crystal panel is assembled in the frame 20, it pushes the elastic arms 21 outward if it interferes with the elastic arms 21. Since the force may be concentrated at portions connecting the elastic arms and the sidewall, the elasticity of the elastic arms may suffer. Additionally, it is difficult to separate the assembled liquid crystal panel from the frame 20.
Furthermore, other frames are disclosed in Japan Pat. Pub. No. 2003-202550, 2002-156632, 2001-022291, and 2003-098510. The common disadvantage of the above frames is that a mold for manufacturing the frame is complicated, thus increasing the cost.